Chain of Night
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: After she's kidnapped by vampire bakura, who's planning to turn her into his undead bride, Clairabell thinks its all over.But can her luck change when she helps out a prisioner? Who just happens to be Yami under a spell? Yugioh, werewolves, and vampires.
1. Chapter 1

-----------------

Chain of Night

-----------------

_She stood there in horror, looking at all the royal guards as they lay on the ground in their own pools of crimson blood. The creature that had killed them stood in front of her, a smirk on his face. The vampire had long and untamed white/ silver hair and cold mahogany eyes, his cape wrapped around him like a tight blanket._

"_Now, miss. If you would come here, I can fix this entire mess up. What do you say?" He asked her, extending his sharp clawed hand towards her frightened form, as a gesture of offering his hand to her._

_She just looked at him, saying nothing. She went behind the throne, looking past its side to keep watching the handsome vampire. He retracted his hand and vanished as she blinked._

"_Come along my princess, time to go back home."_

_Before she could whip around, the vampire snatched her up bridal style by surprise. He dashed to the open window he had breached the castle from and stood on the very edge of its ledge._

"_I wouldn't look down, pretty miss."_

_She looked down anyway. Her pupils shrunk in fear. The kingdom down below looked so small, the people looked like moving dots. She clung to the vampire's neck, making him chuckle._

"_I told you not to look down, my dear. But don't worry, I won't let you fall." The vampire said, smirking amusedly._

_He stepped backwards onto the ledge and set her on her feet. Keeping an arm around her waist, he covered them with his cape, murmuring something in another language._

_There was grey smog at the vampire's feet, and they were gone._

_-------------------_

"You brought take-out?" The brown-haired vampire questioned.

"She's not take out you dumb ass!" the white-haired vampire retorted.

"Then what is she?" The tan vampire questioned.

"She's-my girl friend, ok?! So that means you can't eat her!" The white-haired one stated sternly.

"She looks good- I want to taste her first." The spiky haired one stated.

She was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall of where ever the hell that she was. A tan male with spiky sandy-blond hair bent down next to her. He grabbed some of her hair and smelt it.

"She smells like candy- I change my mind, I want a taste first!" The male said over his shoulder and turned back to her, leaning in dangerously close to her lips, the male's dark purple eyes full of lust.

The spiky, long, white-haired vampire whipped around, his mahogany eyes filled with rage, a deep growl escaped his chest that scared the girl a little. He grabbed the tan one and ripped him off of her, slamming him against a wall, and let him fall to the ground. The white-haired one bent down and gently took her wrist, pulling her up into his arms, he sent threatening glares to each one of the other three vampires.

"She's mine! No one is to touch her! No exceptions!" The white-haired one snarled dangerously at the others in her defense.

"Jesus, can't you share her, Bakura?" The tan one asked, now standing up, brushing the dust off his navy blue shirt.

"No! If you want one, you can go out and get your own, damn it!" Bakura snapped back sharply.

He retreated with his 'prize' to the end of the hall and made a pair of sharp rights before stopping. He released her; they stood there in silence before she broke it.

"T-thank you, for saving me from that other man-"

Bakura looked down at her.

"Marik had no right to touch you. None of them do." Bakura said.

To his right was a tall flight of stairs that split up into a 'Y' shaped hall. Bakura picked her up bridal-style and carried her up the flight of stairs, setting her down at the top of the stairs.

"Stay here." He ordered and glided down the left hall, leaving her there.

"You lost?" A voice came.

"Eekkk!" The girl cried and jumped back out of shock, landing on her rear on the ground.

One of the three male vampires from before was standing where he once was. He had spiky multi-colored hair. This one didn't look as cruel as the others, but he was the one who said he wanted to 'taste her' first. He walked over and offered her a hand.

"I'm sorry; I forgot how frightened the normal human is. Let me help you up, Miss." He said and pulled her to her feet. "My name's Yami."

Before she could say something, Bakura was there. Here cleared his throat loudly, announcing his presence. Yami let go of her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but she needs to go to bed, so stop flirting (freaking 'A')" Bakura said and took her wrist and lead her away.

Yami just stood there but turned to watch. She turned back and waved to him. Yami waved back before she vanished down the dim hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These are called fan fics for a reason. Meaning I don't own yugioh, its characters, or Duel Monsters. All I own is this crappy little story and all the Duel Monsters cards marked with a squiggle and my characters. (You take that Takahashi Kazuki! Yeah!)

------------------

Chain of Night

------------------

"So-what do you think they're talking about?" Seto questioned.

"If I knew what they were talking about, I'd share it within the company of you good men!" Marik snapped, sharp and sarcastic.

"Marik, come with me and get your 'mirror' out of my bedroom." Yami said, turning and heading for the stairs, Marik as his heels.

_Some thing isn't right; this all seems like one big set up, a trap. _Seto thought. He watched the other 'Vampires' turn and leave the room. Their aura wasn't very strong for vampires. Their forces were more of a brown orange than a normal vampire's shade of blue. _Something definitely isn't right here. I should keep an eye on them- they might be shape-shifters._

Seto stayed where he was, arms crossed over his chest solemnly. Indeed, something wasn't right. But would a vampire actually CARE about something as threatening as they? Hell no.

-Yami's Bedroom-

"Hurry it up!" Yami hissed unpleasantly, waiting for Marik to get in so he could shut the door.

"Shut up! Gawd, the book never said that this spell could make the user so irritably slow!" Marik complained in a whisper as he entered the room.

Yami shut the door behind his companion. Securing it shut to make sure no vampire could get in, before he turned to look at Marik. Marik looked at Yami with a curious and slightly Aww struck look.

"How can you stand it?! These skins are so itchy, and they bruise and scar far too easily!" Marik complained while vigorously scratching his left arm with his claws. He brought his claws to his face. "The claws we have aren't even enough to actually get deep and stop the scratching! They're too short, I can't even groom myself right anymore!" Marik continued.

Yami was standing next to the dark oak wood dresser, looking over his shoulder at the whining creature. He held a purple colored crystal hand mirror a little a ways from his body.

"Shut up, stop bitching! You should be happy we're still able to do some things. Now be quiet so I can hear!" Yami growled unnaturally for a vampire. He soon realized his mistake and covered his mouth with his free hand. Marik smirked darkly.

"You see? No matter how hard you try to control it, you just can't stop growling- you sound like a **werewolf**, Yami." Marik said slyly.

Yami rolled his eyes and moved his hand over the surface of the mirror. It showed a large tan werewolf. The werewolf let out a low greeting growl, its yellow eyes flashing with the hope of good news.

"Good Evening." The werewolf greeted courtly.

"Good Evening, Khmn." They replied. "Bakura's already stated that he'll kill anyone who touches the girl he brought to the castle. I met with her momentarily." Yami said.

"Excellent! Wonderful! I'll inform the clan, keep up the ghoooood work!" The tan werewolf howled the 'o's in 'good', before the mirror's surface went back to normal.

Marik looked at Yami.

"How long until I can get back to the woods, huh?" He questioned.

"A couple days, maybe a week or two at max. Depends on if we can plan it all out correctly before we proceed." Yami answered as he placed the hand mirror in Marik's hands. "But for now, you watch over the calling mirror." He finished and shoved Marik out of the room so he could plan.

Bakura had let go of her wrist a while ago. He walked beside her with a hand on her lower back.

"I love the night. It's always quiet and peaceful, don't you think?" He asked her.

She only looked away; nothing escaped her lips since he had killed all the guards who were, so loyally protecting what was his. Bakura looked away from her, thinking about what to say next. Normally, the girl would respond with 'I've never thought of that before' or 'I love the silence of the night too!' But she stayed neutral through it all.

They came to the large ebony colored doors. Bakura stepped forward and put his hands on the double doors. He looked back at her over his shoulder a little.

"Welcome to my chambers, my queen." He said before pushing open the heavy doors.

The room inside was dark, candles kept the room lit. Bakura took her hand and lead her in. She took in all the sights of the room.

The furnishings were all either, red, black, or white colored. There were several windows but they couldn't see seen, the thick black curtains ensured that no light could enter the room. Bakura gently lead her to the large king sized bed, its black silk sheets were joined by an abundance of red silk pillows that lay against the head board. He sat her down and released her hand.

"Now-you stay here- I'll go find something for you to eat. I'll be back shortly, so don't try to run or anything, alright?" Bakura said, a little fearful that she might try to commit suicide (like Marik's fiancée had once tried by jumping off a bridge a hundred and some-odd feet of the ground. She didn't succeed thought.).

She cocked her head to the side, examining him as if he was interesting, or like he behaved curiously. She sat up again and looked at him, her eyes held no emotion but confusion and her cherry-red lips portrayed now smile or anything of the sort. But as if she had read his mind, she spoke.

"Why would I run? I don't even know the base of the situation! I don't know where I am, how far I am from my realm, why I am here, I don't even know who you are! I probably have a 15 chance of actually making it back to my home realm unharmed and in good condition." She said, stopping and taking a few deep breaths.

"Well, I can answer some of those. You're in Vamperia, Realm of Vampires. I'm one of the five great Vampire Lords, Bakura. You're about 125 or so hundred miles from your own realm."

"So then- why am I here?"

Bakura smiled at the question.

"Why, my dear. You're here to be my wife!" He said somewhat excitedly.

She froze.

_H-h-h-his w-w-wife?! What is happening here? _She thought, and then brushed it off as he left to room to get her something to eat. _Alright- cool it, Clairabell. Think about this for a second, what would sissy do? She'd kick ass. So what should __**I **__do?_

Clairabell looked at the doors. She sighed as she placed her chin on her hands, supported up by her elbows on her knees.

_I should just play it safe and not do anything. After all, maybe if I'm good, he'll let me go back home. I should just sit here and wait._

Clairabell thought. Her gentle crystal eyes blinked. Her small indigo bat wings slumped down against her back in sadness.

_Well- I could fly out of here-_ Clairabell arched her back to get a good look at her small wings. They flapped furiously, but couldn't get her so much as an inch off the bed. She let out another sigh. _No, I'd probably die before I landed on the ground safely._

She let herself fall backwards, letting the comfy mattress stop her fall.

"Seto! Do you know what Dorgorians eat?" Bakura asked the other lingering vampire.

"Uh- not unless you mean the blood-thirsty and vicious queen of their kind, then no, I don't. Trying to find something to feed the nameless girl?" Seto teased.

"Yes! But I don't know if they drink blood like us or if they eat thing raw like those _shiver_ werewolf types! I can't stand those barbarians! Gruesome, pestering, nasty little fur balls really."

Bakura said as he rummaged around the kitchen. Seto was hanging upside down in the darkest corner of the kitchen beside the door. His cape wrapped around him, before Bakura had come in, he had been taking a nap.

"Try the fruits first- and some of the better tasting plants. I've heard that in the royal Dorgorian family, they ate totally opposite things." Seto said, remembering all the legends he had read.

"And what did they eat?" Bakura had stopped rummaging around and now looked at the napping vampire on the ceiling.

"Well, the vicious father and his vicious eldest daughter ate nothing but meat, but the eldest daughter ground up the bones and added them to the stew she made out of her victims. The mother and the youngest daughter were down-right vegetarians, they ate nothing but plants and fruits, and they usually were able to get their daily dose of meat from mandrake roots." Seto explained.

Bakura stared blankly at the vampire. He let out a sigh as he took a small package out of one of the cabinets. Seto narrowed his eyes warningly at the vampire lord; he knew damn well what the package was.

"Since when have you been using date drugs, _Lord _Bakura?" Seto questioned.

"Since I got a bad feeling about having her around when Marik and Yami are around. It's strange- they seem like they are forgetting everything about being a Vampire." Bakura said empting the drug into the cup of pink lemonade. (Hahaha, so much for the book 'Vampires don't drink pink lemonade'!)

Seto just watched as Bakura picked up the silver tray of fruit with the cup of spiked pink lemonade, and walked out of the kitchen. He then closed his eyes and buried himself deeper into the inky blackness of his cape, so he wouldn't be disturbed as easily.

_He's obviously not going to make it to fourth base. Hell, I'd be surprised even if he made it to SECOND base. _Seto chuckled to himself, his chuckle became a small hysterically laugh. _Heh Heh, I make a joke, ha ha ha ha ha ha! _


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------

Chain of Night

---------------------

_-_Bakura's chambers-

Bakura entered, she was lying on the bed. He set the food down on a nightstand by the bed. He leaned over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wake up my princess." He said.

She woke up and looked at him sleepily. He held out the tray of food like an offering.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I just got plants and fruits." Bakura said, smiling apologetically in an awkward way. (More like this- ')

Clairabell looked at the fruit, she shook her head. Bakura placed the tray down, reaching for the pink lemonade, a twinkle in his eye.

'This is sure to get her.' Bakura thought.

There was a blur of white and the sound of shattering glass. Bakura froze.

'What the hell?'

Clairabell had kicked the drink straight across the large room, making it slam into the wall and shatter to a million small shards. The drink spilled over the floor. Bakura stood up and looked at her.

"That wasn't nice. I suggest you behave." He said before he made his way to the mess.

Clairabell had beaten him to it and scooped some of the liquid up in a drinking cup made from a gryphon's claw (for those of you who don't know, a gryphon's claws can detect the slightest hint of poison and a few drugs that are put into a drink. The claw will change color.)

'You actually thought me as stupid enough to take a date drug and not notice it?' She told him telepathically and closed the mind link as the claw changed from brown to blue. The claw vanished itself in her hand. Bakura was right behind her.

"My dear, that was suppose to help you for tonight." He said.

'You were trying to kill me, I can't take date drugs or I die.'

"I swear, if I would have known-. I only meant it to make tonight less painful for you." Bakura said back. He took her hand, making her turn and look him in the eyes in surprise. "Why would I wish to ever kill you? I would never put my perfect mate through such a thing!" Bakura said in an attempt to reassure her.

"You go in!"

"You go in!"

The two werewolves were constantly fighting about something. They were fighting about who would help the dear damsel from the dark knight in his tinted armor (they refer to Bakura as the fake 'Good' knight) they both wanted to go. The odds of them killing Bakura? 9 to nothing. The odds of Bakura kicking their ass? 8 to nothing, but the odds of getting by with out a fight? Let's just say they were very slim, .001 chance of getting away, 99.9 chance of dying and not rescuing her at all.

Yami let out an enraged growl.

"I will not let some immature, arrogant, premature Madonna of a Vampire, keep an innocent princess to prey apon! She doesn't deserve to be wed to him! I'm ending this!" Yami snarled.

There was a scream. The two fighting werewolves looked at the closed double-doors that led to Bakura's Room where the scream had come from. They heard footsteps and turned around to see the shadow of the other vampire coming closer.

"Now!" Yami said as he kicked the doors open.

Bakura had the girl pinned to the wall to the right of the bed. He let out a hungry hiss as he was about to bite her.

"It's smoking in here!" Marik laughed as he threw in a smoke bomb which made a 'clank!' sound.

Bakura withdrew from his shivering and fright-struck victim to look at the smoke bomb.

"What the Hell-?!"

'BANG!!'

Bakura automatically unpinned the girl from the wall and stood in front of her protectively. The smoke filled his lungs, making him hack and wheeze as he grabbed at his throat, his eyes started to water.

"Garlic Powder!" He gasped.

Indeed, the bomb had been made so it only affected Vampires. A smoke bomb made with gun powder to make the smog-like smoke fill the room and the garlic powder to put the vampires at bay, even for a while.

Clairabell covered her mouth and closed her eyes tightly. She felt something pick her up. She opened her eyes a crack to see a black werewolf looking down at her. It then dashed to the balcony, another tan one with a bushy tail, waited on the railing. She was placed in its arms as the two werewolves jumped over the railing and to the ground with a 'thump'.

Bakura knew there was something wrong. He ran to the balcony after the werewolves, ignoring the fact that garlic caked his lungs dangerously and his eyes were blood-shot from the forced tears from the garlic.

"You basturds bring me back my bride! You puffed up, sons of a bitches!" Bakura roared after the retreating werewolves that still were on the ground, only looking up at him.

Bakura swung himself over the railing and to the ground. The werewolves jetted off, followed by a very pissed vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

_-__**Chain of Night**_

_**Chapter 4- The Lord and his Mate, reunited**_

Clairabell sighed, as she continued to work on her drawing. She had been in the Werewolf Kingdom for 4 months now. She drew a picture of that one creature that had gotten her into this world from the very beginning.

Bakura.

His name was still in her head and she had given up just recently on trying on forgetting it. Because it always came back. She sighed. Even though he had pinned her to a wall, Malik and Yami, had no right to barge in and expect that he was trying to rape her. But she was grateful they saved her.

The really reason that she was pinned to the wall, was what Bakura had confessed and accidentally done.

He was a Vampire, and as Vampires are, they depend on blood. Seto had been getting lots of blood, keeping him in line. Bakura on the other hand, was so obsessed with finding her, that he had not had so much as a single drop of blood, for nearly a month.

_Vampires have a very sensitive and unique way of smell. When there is a female that would perfectly suit them as a perfect vampire mate, their own individual smell reached their noses over very large distances, but only when she was active like running or jumping or laughing. They don't know where their mate's location is, so they use their sense of smell to find them._

She had wondered why he looked like a charming version of death. He said he was overjoyed to know he had found her. Bakura, being the gentleman he was, asked Clairabell if he could bite her.

'_Please. An entire month for a vampire, without blood, is like an entire year for your people without food. And since you are my one and only mate, I'd like to have some of your blood. Please.' _ And he had looked at her with that pair of dark mahogany eyes that looked large and pleading at her, as his body started to shiver and quake violently. When the shaking almost ceases except for a tremble, he had taken her hand in his own, caring not to scratch her skin. _'I'm sorry, I'm just so hungry. Forgive me.'_

Bakura, being so happy and yet so hungry, fell to his darker side and had pinned her to the wall. His eyes were a reddish-brownish color, but he still had some self-control, seeing as how he struggled to not bruise her wrists when she was pinned against the wall. She let a scream of hers rip through the air, in hopes of making his fearsome side vanish.

Bakura had withdrawn, struggling, before letting out a hungry hiss and reaching for her neck. Clairabell put a hand to her neck where he would have bitten her. There was a difference between a vampire wanting to be fed and a vampire who fed just for enjoyment of the hunt. Bakura, was not the hunter, he was the one wanting to be fed.

She was sure that if Bakura was a dog, he would pick up his empty bowl and drop it in her lap, before looking up at her with those mesmerizing mahogany eyes of his.

'I wonder what he's doing right about now.' She thought, thinking off all the security and patrol squads that kept the entire hidden kingdom in tact, before looking out the window.

It was dark outside, the large canvas that represented the sky, held no stars from the view she had, but a crescent moon hung on the canvas. She sighed, she didn't want to be here any longer, and there was almost nothing to do. All she did was continue to draw pictures of Bakura, in some he stood, others he was sitting or laying down, asleep, in a badly drawn bed.

But he was always alone, thought she had drawn pictures of Seto and Yami and Malik, ones with the werewolves together, but none of the pictures held Bakura and Seto. Bakura was always drawn alone. She sighed once more, moving the picture that she was drawing of him aside, one were he was dressed up as a gentleman, tipping his hat to the one who looked at the picture. She put her arms on the polished white oak desk and laid her head on them, her eyes closing.

'I wish- Bakura was here' She thought, wanting to apologize to the Vampire Lord for not taking to mind, what vampires had to go through, and the pain he must have been put through, to not bite her as soon as he had kidnapped her.

'You called, my dear?' A dark and raspy but gentle voice ran in her mind. Clairabell lifted her head and looked at the barred window, a figure sat on the window sill, the reddish-brown glow of vampire eyes twinkled on the figure, as they peered in idly, from their perch outside.

'B-Bakura?' she asked him telepathically, inside, she was thrilled to know he was just outside her window.

'Yes, my dear?' He answered kindly, not minding the fact that he was locked out from getting to her, but he accepted this fact with an open mind.

'How did you get past the guards?' She asked, sitting up, looking him straight in the eyes. They light vanished as the figure's body went up and down slightly, as they chuckled.

'My sweet, you must already know that we Vampires cannot teleport very far. Your palace is far from my own, and for that, I used a spell to extent the length of my teleportation.' He explained gently, spelling it out for her kindly, as not to lose her. 'I used the same magic I did for my teleportation, as I did to finally get to you.'

There was a pause, as the Vampire looked at her, saddened, giving her a weak and ashamed smile.

'I'm sorry I left you here for so long, my mate. If I had only ignored my sickening habit of sleeping, I would have gotten here far sooner.' He apologized, looking down at the window sill. She could feel he was too ashamed and angered that he had left her with Yami and Malik for so long, that he no longer worthy of looking her in the eyes.

She got up and went to the window, slipping her hand through the bars, and unlocking it, as Bakura vanished from the window sill. She opened the windows as wide as they would go, Bakura reappearing.

"So-Y-Your not mad?" He questioned her, looking away, his hand clutching one of the metal bars. "No, you're probably angered that I left you- God-"He said, looking back at her, giving her a pitiful frown. "-I knew mother was right when she said I would make a terrible mate to some poor, unfortunate girl."

Clairabell shook her head at Bakura.

"You poor thing, I'm not mad at you at all." She said, making his head whip around to look at her in astonishment. "You have to sleep and eat, that's fine."

"Um- but- Clairabell-"He looked at her, pulling back his hood, his skin paler that his white hair. "-I haven't eaten."

She looked at his sadly. STILL he had not eaten?!

"W-what about your other vampire friend, Seto?" She asked.

Bakura waved this off with a dismissive hand. "Seto is as colored as he can get. He calls me foolish for not eating out of lovesickness, and says I will probably wither away faster and without you. I call him pathetic for not having found a mate to fit him, and that he doesn't even know what strength wishing for your mate to be at your side, gives you." Bakura said she opened her mouth to say something, but he put a finger to both her lips and his own.

"Ssshhh! Go outside to an open skied area." He said, before he vanished, and the windows shut and locked themselves once more.

Outside

She was in the most convenient place for Bakura. An old, unused and neglected bell tower that was out side of the werewolf kingdom, the bell tower not being used for decades, as she had heard from one of the patrolling guards who let her in. She sat against one of the walls in her long, white, night gown, her knees against her chest, her arms hugging them tightly.

It was a very cold night out, and the straps on her night gown were less than an inch in width and only went about an inch or two past her knees. She shivered as the wind exhaled a blast of cold air onto her almost completely unprotected body. The night gown was very, very thin, but not enough to see through, and she only wore her panties and her bra under it.

Arms snaked around her waist as she felt slight warmth. She looked behind her to see a very worried and concerned looking Bakura behind her. He looked unhappy.

"Are you cold? You're shivering." He said.

"Why-are you so worried?" As the first thought that came to mind. He looked shocked by her question.

"Clairabell! You are my mate! Whether or not I'm a cold-hearted and evil person towards others, I can't be like that around you, it's against the tradition. But when you are out of the room, I can hiss and spit anything and everything I want at others to keep them away, but not to you."

That was right. It was the same way with her older sister and her husband, Tony, who was a vampire that no longer fed on human blood. He could be as cruel and as heartless as he wanted, but when her sister came around and told him to do something, he did not complain nor curse at her in protest, but did as she requested.

Bakura picked her up in his arms before teleporting out of the bell tower.

Bakura's Mansion

"Now you sit there, I'll get you something to eat." Bakura instructed sternly, as he sat her down (more like shoved) her into his large, black leather loveseat couch and left the room.

Clairabell sat there in the chair, Bakura's cape around her slim shoulders. Bakura had his seat positioned near the fire place in his large room, so that the people, who occupied the seat, would stay only warm, but not cold nor burning hot. Of course, the fire was a natural white blue, meaning it consumed logs, but it didn't damage the forest surrounding the mansion nor the atmosphere.

She let his cape fall into the chair, as she sat there, watching the fire flicker and dance with interest. The door opened and closed again, making her look behind her to see Bakura with a tray of several strange and common fruits alike. He sat next to her on the loveseat (it's a couch with two seats if you don't know). She ate delicately and slowly, as Bakura put a hand on her stomach lightly, making her blush.

"I suppose you've already eaten?" Bakura asked, getting a nod from her. He smiled gently, as he picked up the tray. "Want me to put this aside for you?" He asked politely, getting a small nod, before he was up and back again, sitting next to her.

Bakura lifted her into his lap gently, wrapping his arms around her waist cautiously, as if he was on edge that someone would snatch her up.

"May I-"Bakura hesitated, before looking away. "Never mind" He muttered sourly. Clairabell's arm reached back, and her hand held his right cheek, bringing it down to her neck.

"All the trouble you went through, Bakura. You must be so tired, hungry, no doubt." She said, as she tilted her head to expose more of her neck through her pure white hair. Bakura shivered, before grabbing a hold of himself.

'Get a grip, damn it, Bakura! She's not really serious-'He thought, before that silver bell voice of hers filled his mind.

'I am.' She said, looking up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**-Chain of Night**_

_**Chapter 5- First Kiss, Her Bliss**_

Bakura hesitated heavily, his eyes on her pale neck. The bites never turned you into a vampire, unless they injected you with one type of two venoms they had. The mate venom, which bound them to their mates, whether they were still human or vampire. This venom, ensured that their mate could not be changed no matter how many times you sucked their blood, and that they would stay plentiful of it.

The other venom was injected to suck blood and turn the victim into a vampire.

"Bakura-KUN" Clairabell said, bringing him back to reality. "What's wrong?"

He sighed.

"A-Are you sure it's ok? You sure you're alright with it, my dear?" He questioned, just to make sure.

"Of course." She said coolly. Bakura gulped nervously.

"A-Alright, if you s-saw so." Bakura stuttered.

He had bitten women before and didn't care, but now he cared, and didn't want her to encounter pain or die. (Note: If a vampire is to rough, they could kill you before they even get to biting you.)

He took the hand that held his cheek tenderly in his own, holding it kindly away from his face, as her other hand rested on his thigh. He reluctantly leaned in towards her neck. He decided on starting gently, slip his fangs in when she wouldn't feel it, and then they'd go to bed.

Bakura put his lips to her neck, before trailing butterfly kissed up and down it, going to her lower jaw, a long her jaw bone, as his mate arched her back in pleasure, trying to hold back, he could tell. He went to her neck again, kissing the soft skin he was to pierce. He let his fangs grow longer, the tips become slightly red.

"Forgive me- this may hurt." He said, nipping at her neck teasingly, before slowly guiding his fangs into her soft neck. Clairabell inhaled sharply as Bakura's fangs, long, slender, with a metal-like coldness to them, entered her neck.

There was silence.

Bakura was done; he had injected the mate venom, and taken only a sample of the sweet, candy apple red juice, that now slided gently down her neck. He lowered his head once more, and licked away her blood with a sharp and long tongue. Clairabell giggled sweetly as his tongue tickled her slightly pale skin. Bakura went back up to his bite mark and licked it gingerly, before sliding his fangs in again, the same exact place, for a better meal that his mate would not mind losing to him.

He withdrew. Leaning forward, arching his neck to look at her condition after his first meal. She was in perfect condition. Bakura smiled to himself. When it came to drinking blood, he could take an ounce from his victim, and make it a gallon for him. She looked solemnly at the fire, as Bakura stood up, holding her.

"Come, my dear, let's go to bed." Bakura said, Clairabell now on her own two feet, looking up at him like a child. He took her hand and leaded her to the dresser, giving her some clothes to change into, before leading her to the bed.

He helped her in first, and then followed, covering them with the sheets. He touched her arm, making her shiver.

"You're so cold, Bakura!" She gasped, as he pulled her into him, nipping at the side of her neck that bore no bite mark.

"Then warm me up, Clairabell." He said in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her. She smiled faintly, before closing her eyes; Bakura had his nose in her white hair.

He snuggled up with her, withdrawing momentarily only to move aside her thick white locks, to her to her neck that he had been nipping at. He nuzzled her neck, letting her intoxicating scent that soothed and calmed him and make his mind and heart race, fill his nostrils and surround him, caressing his existence gently. He fell asleep this way with her in his arms.


	6. Important

**EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY!**

**I wish to thank you all for your support and for reading this. But, I'm saddened to say, that I have no ideas for my stories.**

**If I have no ideas, then I delete the story all together.**

**So, if you like this story, and wish for it to continue, or to read a possible upcoming sequel to this story, then all you need to do is the following:**

**1) Send a message to Flamist.Rika, or review.**

**2) If sending a message, please make sure you put the name of the story, as the first line, and skip a line, like so;**

* * *

l Compose Private Message (EXAMPLE)

To: Flamist.Rika

From: (Your username here or anonymous)

Message: (Name of Story Here)

(Skip a line)

(idea, suggestion, comment, thoughts- basically what you wish to say- here)

**Well, thank you for reading this, and please- I don't want to delete a story, everyone likes so much. If someone likes it and shows it to their friend, to find it is no longer there, they will just be very confused and sad.**

**So please, help me with ideas, so that these stories may contine- thank you.**

**Sincerely, Ryu**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chain of Night**_

_**Chapter 6- Shopping Apology**_

Yami slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair, a growl building in his chest.

"_WHAT_?!" He thundered, making the werewolf guards, flinch.

"T-The princess is missing. The window was opened slightly-" The guard repeated.

Yami gritted his teeth. "Bakura."

"What should we do?" Malik asked, scratching his right ear with his back paw vigorously, before putting his foot back down, and looking at Yami. "Seto knows we're not vampires. I'm not sure about Bakura, but if I'm right about what I know about Kaiba. That bitch has already, or is going to, rat us out to him."

Yami sat hunched in his throne. As King of the Werewolves, he had a lot of power. But in situations like this- he doubted his leadership- even his decisions at some times.

"We have to retrieve her-" Yami said quietly.

"You can't be **serious**! My lord, an army of werewolves won't stand a chance against Bakura! He's probably taken her as his mate by now." Malik protested in outrage and disbelief. "He's going to put up 15 times the fight now that she's his mate. Forgive me, mi lord, but that makes it impossible- even for you."

"I'm not going to attack him- that would start a war. Something that will obliterate the Ebony Empire, altogether. Vampires go straight for the families- they eliminate loved-ones first- then the target." Yami said, closing his eyes. "We'll have to wait, until Bakura comes out into the open- away from his mansion."

"That won't be happening soon, Milord. If they're mates, she's his one and ONLY, food source. He no longer has a reason, to hunt, or leave his 'fort' for that matter. Unless she wants to go some where-"

"Then we have time to plan." Yami said seriously, determination sparkling in his purple eyes. It wouldn't be long, before a severed the girl's bond with Bakura. Not long at all.

* * *

It was morning, and yet, Bakura, was still asleep. Clairabell, in the kitchen. She sat in a chair at the small table. The only phone in the entire mansion, in her possession.

Seto sat across from her, monitoring her, listening to the bits and pieces of her conversation. He'd tell Bakura, when he woke up. She continued to talk on the phone, keeping her purple eyes, on the brown-haired vampire.

"Don't worry, I'm fine... no, I'm fine, really... I'm safe... I don't know _exactly_, where I am, but... no, I haven't been hurt at all!... yes, but there are two other people here..." She was quiet for a while, before she looked at the table, her pupils shrunk. "_Why? _Don't do that! They're really nice... well, one of them is sitting across from me... Don't do that, please. They've been really good to me-...I forgot your number, and there were two other people here, but they left... ok- I'll call you next week. Bye."

She removed the phone from her ear, pressing a button, before getting up, putting the phone back on its hook with care.

"Who was that? Why did you tell them we're taking 'good care of you'?" Seto quizzed, she cast him a side glance, looking at him, until he had finished speaking, in which she turned half way towards him.

She kept her mouth shut, giving hima look that told him he was nosy, before Bakura sleepily walked into the kitchen, letting out a yawn, his right palm rubbing the sleep out of his right eye.

"What's going on, Seto?" H questioned sleepily.

"Your little play thing, made a call to someone, and hung up less than a minute ago-"

"Kaiba!" Bakura growled angrily. "How dare you speak that way about my mate! Apologize." Bakura hissed, giving Seto an angered but some-what smug, sneer. Seto hastily apologized to her.

"Clairabell- right?" Seto asked, she nodded. "How about I take the Lord's woman out shopping to apologize? You'll be staying here, won't you?"

"Yes, she'll be staying, Seto." Bakura said in a calmer, tone looking at her. "Who did you call, my dear?"

"My sister." She said smiling at him. Bakura nodded, and lead her back to his- no- _their_ chambers, to change for the day.


End file.
